Chapter 1 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 1 is titled "The God of Destruction's Prophetic Dream". Cover Page Vegeta, Son Gokou, and Son Gohan are in the foreground while Beerus and Whis are in the background. The Dragon Balls are on the sides of the page. Summary In the conclusion of the battle with Majin-Boo, with the help of Mr. Satan, Gokou is able to defeat the Majin. Sometime later, Gokou becomes a farmer and on this day, he is tired. Goten then arrives with lunch for Gokou. Gokou wonderes if school was over for Goten but he said it was a Sunday. While Gokou is eating his food, he allowed Goten to continue his work with the tractor. After eating, Gokou transforms into Super Saiyan and begins image training against Freeza, Cell, and Majin-Boo. Before finishing off Boo, Gokou notices that Goten fell off a cliff with the tractor, so he used Shunkanidou to grab both Goten and the tractor. Gokou tells Goten that he interfered with his training, and Goten is unaware. Gokou states that it is unknown if another opponent like Boo would appear again so he needs to train. Goku and Goten returns to the land as Gokou discusses wanting to go to the North Kaioh's planet, but Chichi will not allow it because he needs a job. Goten states that sometimes he feels his mother is the strongest and mentions that Gyuumaoh is financially broke. Goten also mentions that Chi-Chi said if she was Gokou and to get a job, she would pick something like Satan's job, but Gokou expressed his likeness of his job. Satan suddenly arrives. On another planet in the universe, the God of Destruction Beerus is eating his meal prepared by caterpillar-like humans. Beerus is fascinated by the food prepared for him but wonders if the race thought they would kill him with poison. Shocked, the leader suggests Soup D'saian Gahd and this makes Beerus, confused saying "Supe Saian God". However, Beerus is not interested, so the caterpillar humans equipped firearms, but Beerus destroys the planet. Whis remarks that Beerus destroyed the planet as he said he would, and Beerus then mentions he remembers the man from his dream. Back on Earth with Gokou, Goten, and Satan, Gokou and Goten are shocked when Satan offers them 100 million zenny. Satan shares that he received the World Peace Prize for saving the world, but he felt Gokou should have it. Goku is at first reluctant to receive the offer from Satan because he was not the only one to combat Boo, but he later accepts the reward when Goten mentions that Chi-Chi would allow him to go to the North Kaioh's planet if he took it. Back in space with Beerus and Whis, Whis questioned if Beerus remembered the mysterious person in his dream and Beerus confirmed saying it was an ultimate warrior named "Super Saiyan God" but he is unsure if it is so. Whis suggested that they returned to think it over. In the Kaiohshin World, Kibito-Shin sensed a planet being destroyed and Roh-Kaiohshin had a bad feeling. Characters in Order of Appearance *Son Gokou *Vegeta *Majin-Boo (Pure) *Mr. Satan *Son Goten *Freeza (thought) *Cell (thought) *Beerus *Whis Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:Battle of Gods Arc Chapters